


Read as Written

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Episode 16: A Favor in Kind, Epistolary, Gen, Highly speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: Five possible versions of the note that Nott sent to Felderwin in episode 16.





	Read as Written

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor edits made (I changed the initial at the start of the first note from M to A to avoid any possible confusion.)

A –

I've collected another few things. I don't want to lose them, so I'm sending them to you. I hope the gold is enough to pay for storage, but if not, write to me at the Leaky Tap in Zadash. I'll be along to collect everything by this time next year, I hope. If not then I'm probably dead. If a tall redheaded human shows up and asks about my things, ask him the name of his cat. If he answers “Frumpkin,” then that's Caleb, and if he's there and I'm not, then I'm definitely dead and he can have anything from my collection that he likes.

Keep my things safe. Keep yourself safe. Happy Harvest.

– Nott

* * *

 To the Feldershadow:

These are all the goods that I've acquired over the last few months, and the Guild's share of the money I've found, plus some extra to pay down some of my debt. You don't need to worry that I'll forget what I owe you, because the brand hasn't faded at all. There is definitely no need to send any assassins.

I have been doing some work for the Gentleman in Zadash, but only mercenary work, not lightfingering or second-story. Nothing that would infringe on the Guild's claim to me. I haven't told him about my connection to you yet, but I will when I have a chance.

Very literally yours,  
the Brave

P.S. I am traveling with some people who don't know anything about us but aren't going to cause any trouble. They make good camouflage but absolutely none of them have anything of value so there's no need to trouble yourself about them.

* * *

For the people of Felderwin,

I know that this doesn’t come close to making up for what my clan did to you, or even what I took from you, but it’s everything I have. I’ll send more when I can. Please don’t just throw it away.

I know with enough precious things, some people can bring back the dead. I don’t know if I can ~~steal~~ find enough for that, but I’ll try.

I am so sorry.

Signed,  
A Goblin

* * *

Chieftan Grunthar  –

Here's everything I stole, and some gold just in case you think I still owe you anything else. I don't want it. I don't want to use anything you taught me. I don't want you to be a part of me anymore. And guess what? There's someone I met who might be able to make that happen, someday.

I'm not going to tell you anything else. You don't get to know.

I'm not a very good person, but I'm a better person than you are. And I'm never going to forgive you.

– Not your daughter anymore 

* * *

Dear Bezzie:

I got you some presents. Aren’t they pretty? I hope you like them as much as I do. I hope some of the rings fit.

It’s still too dangerous for me to come home. I know it hurts, but at least this way you’re safe. That’s the most important thing. I miss you every single day.

I’m doing all right. Caleb and I are still traveling together. He’s the human I told you about in my last letter. I hope you’ll get to meet him someday. He’s very clever, much more than me. Almost as clever as you are. We’ve met some other people, too, and they’re very strange, but I’m starting to like them.

I’ll write to you again soon, I promise, and I’ll send something else pretty too. Until then, be good, and stay safe.

Love,  
Mama


End file.
